


Lost in Walmart

by lightningbugqueen



Series: Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute Castiel, Destiel - Freeform, Funny, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Some Fluff, Walmart, no beta we die like men, slight crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningbugqueen/pseuds/lightningbugqueen
Summary: So, I found this funny thing on Tumblr, and wrote a fic for it. Enjoy.Dean and Cas go to Walmart. Cas gets lost.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970329
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	Lost in Walmart

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! This was super fun to write, please enjoy. :)

Castiel groaned and leaned back in the seat of the Impala. Helping people and hunting monsters was good and all, especially without the threat of Lucifer or the Apocalypse looming over their heads, but it would be nice to have some down time. Like, to say, hang out with his newly established boyfriend, or just go to Walmart without demons hounding them, for crying out loud. That was exaggerating. No demons had ever attacked them at Walmart. The fresh market however…… But that was a story for another time. Right now, he was actually enjoying himself. Believe it or not, he was getting some of said down time, and he and Dean were actually headed to Walmart right now. Because even if there were more…fun…ways to spend their day, they needed food. More specifically, Dean needed pie. Surprise surprise. Dean and Cas pulled up in the crowded parking lot, hopped out of Baby, and made their way to the store entrance. Dean, ever the gentleman, pulled open the door for Cas, and they both walked inside. Now, Castiel enjoyed many of the quirks of being human, but urinating was not one of them. So it was with a grumble that he told Dean he was headed to the restrooms, and Dean turned back around to keep perusing the shelves.

Dean found many things he wanted, most of which would probably end up back on the shelves once Castiel got back. He loved his boyfriend with all his heart, but ever since he had been human, he had leaned towards Sams views on health, which were in no way as delicious as pies and burgers. But hey, what could he do, he was completely whipped for the guy. He was starting to worry, Cas had been gone for a while, and still wasn’t very good at acting completely human. Right as he started in the direction Cas had gone however, he heard the overhead speakers crackle to life.

“Dean Winchester, you’re child is at the register” was repeated several times, and after several seconds of Dean wondering if he was going completely mad, he just shrugged and walked to the front of the store. There, sitting on a little bench beside one of the registers, was Cas, with slumped shoulders and a sheepish look on his face.

“I couldn’t find you and my phone was dead” Dean tried his hardest to keep that laughter in, but failed miserably.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, thanks you for reading! I hope you enjoyed, leave a comment and/or kudos if you did! :)  
> 


End file.
